


The Way

by JohnxStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Humanstuck, M/M, Shameless Smut, gamkar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxStrider/pseuds/JohnxStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you like it rough.</p><p>x</p><p>A series of kinky drabbles revolving around hardcore themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ....short, I know.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you like it rough.

You also like how sometimes, when your extremely gentle boyfriend knows you’re in the mood for something else, he goes along with whatever you want to do. So when you tell him to fuck you senseless, to push you over the edge until all you see is white, he obliges.

Sometimes, you’re in the mood for something a little more kinky, so Gamzee whips out the ropes and vibrators and collar, but no lube. Because you want it rough and hard and dry and he knows this. He knows exactly how to make you scream his name with one move, or to shake with pleasure until you fall unconscious. He knows your limits and he pushes them, and that’s what you love about him.

At other times, you just want him to hurt you in every way possible. He’ll push his entire length in dry with one thrust, fucking you over and over until your orgasms reach five, six, seven. He’ll whisper what a dirty little slut you are and how much you love his eleven inches.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you like it rough.


	2. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter title goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone said I should expand this…Hope you like ^^'

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're tied to a pole, blindfolded, and naked.

Gamzee teases you with light touches, just barely skimming your sweaty skin, then without warning, clamps both your nipples and attatches a chain to the clamps. He gives it a tug, resulting in a throaty moan from you.

You squirm as he slowly pushes a vibrator into you. To your delight, it's ten inches and stretches you out more than you'd like to admit is comfortable. He turns it on, and you writhe and gasp out as it vibrates inside of you. 

He gives the chain a harsh tug, and you gasp loudly, back arching. He gives your hard on a few strokes and a rub of the head, and in another few seconds you're coming.

Panting, you expect him to take everything out of you and give you a hot bath, but he just sends you a small smirk, kisses your lips, and says, "See ya in the motherfuckin' mornin,'" before leaving.

You would scream insults at him, but you're too caught up in another orgasm.


	3. Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee has a thing for Karkat in heels and a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say, I hope you like :)

You step out of your room in a short black dress that clings to your every curve. You're wearing a pair of red pumps, and stumble a little as you make your way down the stairs to where Gamzee is.

To be honest, you're a bit nervous about him seeing you like this. You've heard from his ex that he likes his partners crossdressing, so you hope this will suffice.

You finally step off the last stair and walk into the living room. Gamzee's on the couch, watching TV, but as soon as he hears you walk in, looks up. His jaw drops, and you smirk a little.

"Hey dipshit." You perch on the edge of the couch next to him. 

In a second he has you pinned down, his knee rubbing against your crotch. You shift and grin up at him as his hand wiggles down your dress.

Needless to say, tonight will definitely be interesting.


	4. Bloodplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this one aha. I don't think it's very good.

You smirk as you slowly walk around your tied up boyfriend, in the center of the room all splayed out like some prize.

_Your_ prize.

Gamzee's chest rises and falls with the effort of breathing. He is just as excited as you are to get started. From the table in one corner of the room, you get out a long, thin knife and walk over to your prize.

He watches you with lustful eyes as you lean down and kiss his stomach. You then lightly draw the blade across his stomach, drawing a faint line of blood. He hisses, and you do the same action again, forming an X.

As the blood starts to seep from the two cuts, you drag your tongue along the caremel skin and lap it up. Gamzee shivers.

You continue on with this, sometimes drawing a lot of blood and sometimes drawing very little. But every time you see red, you lick it. Your mouth is tinged with the metallic taste, but you don't mind. And neither does your boyfriend, by the sounds he's making.

As you step back and survey your work, you smile. Gamzee's chest and stomach are littered with cuts going in all different directions. You place a kiss to his mouth then untie him.

He winces as he gets up, but he has a lazy grin on his face. You take his hand and lead him to the shower.


End file.
